The Phillips Meet Someone Strangely Familiar
by ThatsHowYouKnow
Summary: Giselle and Robert travel to Los Angeles for their honeymoon, and bump into someone that readers should definitely recognize...


The Philips Meet Someone Strangely Familiar…

_**An **_**Enchanted**_** FanFic by ThatsHowYouKnow**_

_**Based on characters created by Bill Kelly.**_

Giselle hung tightly to Robert as they made their way down the stair connected to the airplane, which had moments ago landed. Upon reaching the bottom, Giselle happily exclaimed, "Goodness, it feels wonderful to be back on land! That was so scary!"

Robert chuckled, like he always did whenever Giselle expressed her optimistic, awe-filled opinion on things that ordinary people took for granted. "C'mon, it wasn't that bad. I was there, wasn't I?"

Giselle gave him a small slap on the shoulder as she mock-disapprovingly said, "Oh, you!" Robert then bent down and quickly pecked Giselle on her nose, before saying, "At least the food was good, too, right? You liked that, at least?"

"Oh, yes," said Giselle. "The…what was it called again, the…the…"

"-Stroganov?" finished Robert.

"Yes, that! It was very yummy."

Giselle sighed as they, along with the other passengers of the plane, walked through the airport, received their luggage, and then managed to find a taxi. As they got into the vehicle, carrying three suitcases, Giselle said, "Robert? Did we really need all this?"

"Well, I figured we would need clothes during our stay, and I didn't want to have to buy new clothes while we were down here. After all the cash you and Morgan spent on my card-"

"Oh, dear," said Giselle. "You're not still upset about that, are you?"

Robert gave a small laugh, and squeezed Giselle's hand as he said, "I'm just teasing you. I got over that a long time ago. I shouldn't even have brought it up. This is our honeymoon, and we should be looking toward the future."

Giselle nodded, and squeezed Robert's hand back, before turning her head to gaze at the amazing sight of Los Angeles. She still was slightly woozy from the events of the past month. Only about a few weeks after Giselle had accidentally arrived in New York from her homeworld of Andalasia, and subsequently met Robert Philip and his six-year-old daughter, Morgan, Giselle and Robert were married in a large ceremony attended by all of Robert's still-living family, including his mother and sister. The party afterward had been huge, with dancing and music and food galore. Giselle was even convinced by Robert to sing a little to the audience, which got her a standing ovation that lasted three whole minutes.

Afterwards, they returned home, and Robert had the idea to visit Los Angeles for their honeymoon. That way, Robert got to see Hollywood, and Giselle would get to see the ocean, something she had been dying to do ever since watching it on television. And so, they dropped Morgan off to live with Robert's mother during their month-long stay. The couple hitched a plane, and arrived here.

Not too long later, Giselle and Robert arrived at a hotel building, where Robert payed for a luxurious suite with a bathtub, a king-sized bed and a widescreen TV. As they unpacked their belongings, Giselle said, "Robert? Is it okay if we maybe, um, go to the store quickly?"

Robert paused in his work to give her a puzzled look. "Oh? And what for?"

"Well," she started, peering at the floor shyly, "I guess I just wanted to see what kinds of things they have here that's all. I do want to explore this new land."

Robert chuckled as he said, "Giselle, this is still the same land. It's just a different part of it. We live in the United States. On the North American continent."

"The United States? That is what this kingdom is called? What a peculiar name…"

Robert shook his head in disbelief. Giselle still needed to learn quite a few things. He was about to explain to her that the US wasn't a kingdom, when she then said, "and what is a continent?"

About an hour later, the two were now strolling through a mall. Giselle looked at everything with wide eyes, and Robert had to constantly drag her away from every shop she saw. Eventually, after much pleading from Giselle, Robert agreed to quickly pop into a clothes market.

In the store were all kinds of fabulous dresses, and Giselle was completely entranced. Robert, however, found it difficult to stay still as his wife fingered and inspected every article of clothing. Finally, he looked at his wristwatch and said, "Okay, Giselle, we should keep moving."

Giselle's eyes drooped as she sadly said, "Oh! All right, then…" She took Robert's hand, and they were in the process of walking out, when suddenly Giselle cried out, "Look! Look over there!" She was pointing in excitement at an elaborate dress with mutiple colors and extravagant embroideries, hanging on a rack just a few steps away. Before Robert could stop her, she let go of him and rushed over to the dress. It was then that another woman suddenly stepped into her path, and Giselle couldn't stop in time. They collided, falling to the ground in a tangled mess.

Robert quickly ran over, shouting, "Giselle! Are you okay? Oh my God, you alright?" He helped Giselle to her feet as she stammered, "Oh, I'm fine! I'm fine!" But her attention was focused on the woman she had run into, still lying on the floor, dazed. She was astoundingly beautiful, with bright blue eyes and long red hair. In fact, Robert couldn't help but notice that she looked strikingly like…

Giselle reached out her hand as she quickly said, "Oh, please forgive me, miss! I didn't see you! Let me help you, please!" Giselle held onto the woman's arms as she pulled her up, and the stranger said, "Oh, it's fine! I'm fine! Don't worry about it."

Robert quickly jumped in to help as well, blurting his apologies. Around them, passerby had stopped to watch the commotion, and Robert angrily glared at them, telling them with his look to mind their business. Meanwhile, Giselle was still trying to express her remorse over the collision.

"Please, please forgive me! I just saw that dress, and I wanted to look at it, so I rushed over, and then you came, and then, then-"

"Really, it's okay," said the woman, giving Giselle a smile. "I was on my way to look at it too, actually."

"Oh, really?" exclaimed Giselle happily. "You like it too? Isn't it gorgeous?"

The woman laughed as she looked back at the thing, saying, "Yes, it is very pretty. Are you going to buy it?"

"Yes!" said Giselle, beaming with joy over the stranger agreeing with her. "Yes, I am! It's just so beautiful, I must-"

She then noticed Robert giving her a frown, and quickly stopped herself, before mumbling, "Oh, but, well, me and Robert weren't planning to buy dresses, so I guess not." She gave her husband a pleading look, and said in her most desperate voice, "Oh, Robert, it is so pretty! Couldn't we, just this one time…"

Robert sighed, as he said firmly, "No, Giselle I don't want to go wasting all our money. Once we buy one dress, we'll start buying more, and more, and more, until eventually we use all our cash up. I'm sorry, honey, but not this time. Besides, you make dresses every day back at Andalasia Fashions, so-"

Suddenly the woman, who had been listening with interest, interrupted, "Andalasia Fashions? Are you talking about that clothes shop in New York? I've heard of that place! They're supposed to be the best! Do you work there?"

Giselle smiled with pride as she said, "Well, actually, I run the shop. My name is Giselle Philip, and this is my husband, Robert Philip." She grabbed Robert's arm tightly, and gave him a warm look as she then said, "We got married just a few days ago."

"Oh, well, congratulations," replied the woman cheerfully. "I'm happy for you two." She then seemed to think hard, before suddenly shouting, "Hey, how about this? You really want this dress? I'll get it for you myself. As a gift. Okay?"

Both Giselle and Robert's jaws dropped in shock, and Giselle was the first to reply, "R-really? You'd do that? Oh, you're so very sweet! Thank you!"

Robert stammered, "You really don't have to. It's okay, I don't think we need any more gifts. We've got hundreds at home. In fact, we-"

"No, no, it's on me," said the woman, and she reached into her purse and pulled out a wallet. Rifling through it for a moment, she then pulled out a handful of bills, and gave them to a shaking Giselle. "It's totally okay. I've got enough money that this is barely any loss to me. I'm an actress, actually."

"Really," said Robert, even as Giselle counted the money she had just been handed, squealing with delight. "Have we seen you in anything?"

The woman grinned as she said, "Well, I don't really do popular movies. Mostly just character pieces. But I have been in a few things."

Robert watched Giselle hop up and down with glee, as she said, "Robert, we can buy the dress now! We can get it, without using our money! It's a miracle!" Her eyes then opened wide as saucers, as she seemed to realize something. She leaned toward the woman, and whispered, "Wait, you're not my fairy godmother, are you?"

"Giselle!" said Robert in alarm.

Sure enough, as Robert feared, the woman gave Giselle an odd look, before saying, "Uh, well, no I'm not. Do you believe in that sort of thing?"

"Why, yes! After all, don't you? Everyone has one, you see! Even Robert must have a fairy godmother, though I've never seen her, for some reason…"

"Giselle!" said Robert, a little lower this time. "Really, this isn't the place-"

"No, it's okay," said the woman quickly. "She can think whatever she wants. I don't care. It's fine."

Giselle beamed as she said, "Well, thank you very much, miss. This is very kind of you. I'll never forget you for this, you know that?"

The woman couldn't hold back an embarassed smile, before replying, "I'm sure, I'm sure. You two have a good day. It was nice to meet you."

"It was a pleasure seeing you, too," said Giselle, and Robert extended his hand to shake hers, while saying, "Thanks a lot. This means a lot to her." The woman took his hand, and gave him a warm look. She then began walking out of the store, when suddenly she turned around and said, "Wait, what were your names again?"

Giselle happily said, "I'm Giselle and this is Robert. Oh, and we never got yours! What's your name?"

The woman smiled at them as she said:

"Amy. Amy Adams."

END 


End file.
